school of arts and magic
by Anais Gutierrez
Summary: Liz es una chica odia su visa es pésima en los estudios pero tiene grandes talentos ella entrara a una escuela por me dio de una beca pera esta escuela esconde algo aquí hará grandes amigos y algunas enemigas pero un chico le llamara la atención aunque al principio no alguien frió y distante


Elizabeth es una chica que odia su vida es pésima en los estudios pero tiene grandes talentos sabe cantar, bailar, dibujar, actuar, etc sabe hacer muchas cosas su sueño ser una gran escritora en el futuro, siempre viviendo en su mundo de fantasías, soñando despierta pero algo cambiara todo, una competición para entrar a una escuela de artes ¿la ganara?

una nueva vida la espera una escuela de artes o de magia, una escuela que esconde algo ¿que sera? conocerá amigos a su mejor amiga alguien con un carácter muy raro

y algunas enemigas envidiosas que la odian desde el primer momento que la vieron ¿porque? muy simple por el

alguien tan distante y frió e indiferentes con todos menos con ella aunque al principio ella pensaba que el la odiaba ,quien dijo que los sueños no se hacen realidad pues los de ella se harán realidad

Capítulo 1

-Liz, Liz despierta te has quedado dormida nuevamente y en la clase de proceso- me dijo mi amiga Meli mientras me movía para que me levantara

-¿qué? , que la gorda de proceso

-de que gorda hablas Liz estás loca tu nunca cambiaras-dijo mientras se ponía a reír como loca

-no te rías aún estaba dormida

-que te has quedado dormida y en la hora de proceso

-que dio de materia oh no a este paso voy a reprobar- dije muy reprimida

-tranquila Liz solo pon más empeño

-lo intento pero no puedo- le susurré

-Alumnas que van a hacer para navidad solo tienen 3 semanas un baile una obra canto que van a hacer piensen- nos dijo el profesor de literatura

-hagamos un baile teatral- propuse yo

-buena idea Liz- me dijo el profesor solo le sonreí- quien apoya la idea

-yo, por que no- dijo un amigo mi mejor amigo Carlos- será divertido

-si hagamos eso- dijo la presidenta del curso

-ya pues entonces preparen todo tienen 3 semanas- dijo el profe

-si- dijeron todos

-Liz guao que gran idea- dijo Carlos mientras se acercaba

-que intentas decir

-qué bueno pensé que estarías en tu mundo y no pondrías atención

-que insinúas- pregunte dudosa

-pues siempre andas soñando despierta

-eso no es cierto bueno un poco pero si presto atención

-claro que prestas atención solo cuando te conviene dijiste un baile teatral a quien engañas todos aquí saben que te gusta actuar y bailar te convenía

- ashhh a veces pienso que me conoces más que lo que yo pienso conocerme

-bebe soy tu mejor amigo te conozco muy bien

-enserio mi color favorito

-morado y fucsia

-mi hobby

-leer

-ashh me rindo, si me conoces

- es recreo, camina vamos a comprar

-jajaj que ya quieres comer oye donde te entra tanta comida

-muévete tengo hambre- me dijo mientras hacia un tierno puchero

-okey ya voy deja coger mi dinero- abrí mi mochila y cogí mi dinero y me dirigí a la puerta del curso Carlos me esperaba ahí

-ya vamos- le dije

-vamos- me dijo mientras me jalaba hacia el bar

-que compro hay tantas cosas

-compra todo jajajaj

-si pudiera, que vas a comer Liz

-mm no se debo cuidar la línea jaja

-Liz tienes una figura envidiable- está loco este yo creo que estoy gorda pero todos me dicen eso que mi cuerpo es perfecto- y eres muy guapa, tendré que cuidarte mas me convertiré en un hermano mayor celoso

-de mejor amigo a hermano

-eres mi mejor amiga hermana lo sabes

-si hermanito

-ahora a comer

-pero no tengo hambre

-Elizabeth

-está bien comprare algo mmm que tal una tostada y un batido de fresa

-si yo comprare lo mismo-

-okey, vamos

Después de comer y reírme de las locuras que hacia Carlos fuimos al curso que era un bullicio al parecer estaban decidiendo que obra hacer y nadie se decidía

-creo que vinimos en mal momento

-si jajaj vámonos antes que noten nuestra presencia

-si vamos

-a donde van

-al baño – dijo Carlos

-si al baño

-Lisa, Carlos- odio que me digan así prefiero Liz o Beth pero menos lisa

-entra Carlos-dije mientras entraba y empujaba a Carlos

-bueno nos quedamos con esa canción para el baile

-si – dijeron todos

-al parecer ya eligieron- dije

-y sin nosotros-dijo Carlos

-tu no hubieras sido gran ayuda jajá

-que insinúas Liz

-mmm nada- en eso toco el timbre y todos nos fuimos a sentar y entro el profesor de matemáticas y comenzó con la clase que no entendí nada, antes me encantaba la matemáticas era mi materia preferida pero con este profesor no entendía nada era verdad lo que me decía Carlos sueño despierta toda la clase me la pase soñando una nueva historia, una nueva canción, todo eso pasaba por mi cabeza estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que probablemente si alguien me llamara no escucharía nada

-Ring-Ring- sonó el timbre tan rápido paso la hora

-chicas vamos a la cancha de atrás vamos a ensayar el baile y la obra-dijo la presidenta del curso

-y quien nos va a ensayar –pregunte un poco confundida ósea recién eligieron la canción y ya consiguieron coreógrafo sí que eran rápidas

-un coreógrafo vamos a hacer una rifa para así poder pagar

-buena idea

-si vamos Liz mueve

-ok

Caminamos hacia la cancha de atrás y ahí ya estaba el coreógrafo que por cierto estaba muy enojado al parecer lo habíamos hecho esperar mucho después de que se calmó nos pidió que le enseñemos las músicas nos dio unos pasos y comenzamos a ensayar la obra y a mí me dieron el papel principal, el de la chica que odia la navidad pero después se da cuenta del verdadero significado de la navidad y se hace una chica buena, amable y bondadosa que gran final no,

-Odio la navidad la detesto como pueden amarla y ser felices nadie debe serlos todos deben ser infelices- dije con odio muy notable era buena actuando y tenía que meterme en el papel bueno al final fue un enredo total se hicieron bola y se olvidaron de sus líneas de que servía que yo supiera actuar si ellas no

-descanso chicas-dijo el coreógrafo

-al fin –dijeron algunas

Yo me fui al curso estaba muy cansada quería tomar agua cuando entre mi amiga Mell bueno todos nos consideraban mejores amigas porque siempre nos veían juntas pero nosotras nunca nos decíamos así ósea decirle tu eres mi mejor amiga ni nada de eso nos decíamos nenas nos decíamos así desde que leímos el libro Hush-hush Vee le decía así a Nora y a ella se le pego eso, o nos decían que éramos mejores amigas porque ella y yo teníamos los mismos gustos siempre soñando despiertas siempre decían que yo era la escritora y ella la poetisa

-Nena hola

-hola nena- me dijo ella

-qué haces- le pregunte

-mira escuela de Artes-dijo mientras me enseñaba una propaganda sobre una beca en la escuela de artes

-enserio guao una beca

-si aquí están los números, entraras

-no lose pero por que enseñármelo, porque me lo enseñas es tu sueño también y si gano

-no lo harás

-¿Qué?-eso si fue un golpe duro que se cree solo por ser la mejor alumna

-soy más inteligente que tu tengo más posibilidades

-tan segura estas

-si muy segura ganare yo aunque tú también vallas, tengo un mejor promedio ganare la beca

-escuela de artes te suena, talentos tengo más que tu amo bailar y cantar tu eres pésima en eso, tu solo quieres ir ahí por ser una gran escritora pero un solo talento no vasta debes tener mas

-ganare- la forma en que ella lo dijo fue muy segura

-ok, si tú lo dices pero no estés muy segura

-estoy muy segura, toma-dijo dándome el papel- copia los números y llama

-sabes lo hare pero no quiero hacer enemigas y tirar toda nuestra amistad a la basura, ven vamos tenemos que ensayar

-si es verdad vamos

Fui de nuevo a ensayar tenía que llamar y lo iba a lograr ganaría la beca lo haría en eso estaba muy segura y estaba decidido entraría a la escuela de artes, toco el timbre de salida al fin me iré a casa

-ya te vas Liz

-si tengo algo que hacer Carlos

-y no me cuentas

-mañana te diré todo te lo prometo- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-hasta mañana Carlos sueña conmigo jajá

-tendré pesadillas –me dijo riendo

-idiota

-yo también te amo

-lose, Adiós- dije mientras me despedía con la mano

Cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue marcar al número

_Hola_

_Hola_

_Hola hablo por la beca de la escuela de artes _

_Si la escuela de artes bueno dígame sus nombres_

_Elizabeth Caroline Álvarez Gutiérrez _

_Muy bien fecha de nacimiento _

_12 de febrero de 1999_

_Ya tiene 15 años _

_Si _

_En colegio estudia _

_-(N/A: no tenía idea de que nombre poner)_

_En qué año estas_

_En 5to _

_Te falta solo un año para graduarte aun así quieres intentar_

_Si _

_Gracias en 3 días recibirá una llamada ahí le diremos si entra o no o si hace la prueba _

_Muchas gracias_

_Linda tarde_

_Gracias igualmente_

Me sentía tan aliviada quería gritar estaba tan feliz quería saltar

-Beth estas bien

-si mama, mama estoy tan feliz

-y eso?

- es que me metí para una beca en una escuela de artes

-qué y donde es no tendrás que irte del país

-no mama es aquí en el país en tres días me darán respuestas

-tu nunca cambiaras lisa

-mama-dije enfadada

-lo siento

-sabes que no me gusta que me digan así

-Beth

-así está mucho mejor-dije mientras me encerraba en mi cuarto

Tres días pasaron rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ensayábamos bastante el baile y el teatro estaba muy bien aunque sentía que estaba fallando si podía entrar no podría salir en el baile y quedaría un puesto vacío les estaba fallando a Carlos le conté todo estaba muy feliz decía que al fin mi sueño se iba hacer realidad aunque también andaba triste dijo que si yo me iba seguramente me olvidare de él y eso nunca pasaría él era mi mejor amigo mi hermano

-Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring- mi celular estaba sonando

_Halo_

_Hola señorita Elizabeth_

_Si la misma _

_Hablo de la escuela de artes, le informamos que usted a sido aceptada tiene que hacer la prueba si la pasa entrara directo a la escuela _

_Enserio _

_Si claro si acepta _

_Si acepto muchas gracias _

_Entonces mañana la pasaran recogiendo al colegio para poder traerla aquí a la escuela de artes en su colegio alguien más también vendrá es du su curso al parecer son amigas _

_Si un poco, gracias estaré esperando _

_Su madre o padre debe estar ahí contigo debe darnos su autorización _

_Ella estará ahí _

_Gracias hasta mañana señorita _

_Hasta mañana _

Estaba re feliz nadie arruinaría mi felicidad

-qué te pasa Liz

-entre Carlos entre tengo que hacer la prueba

-felicitaciones bebe-dijo mientras me alzaba y me abrazaba

-gracias

El día paso tan rápido les conté a mis amigas y ella se alegraron mucho por mi mama ella se puso muy feliz mañana iría conmigo todos estaban feliz por mi cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado un día hoy era mi día me puse mi uniforme y desayune y me fui con mama al colegio cuando llegue eran las 7:00 am y un carro negro y lujoso estaba en adentro del cole y una señora muy bien vestida salió del auto y camino hacia mi

-Elizabeth Álvarez

-si la misma

-mucho gusta vengo a recogerla para llevarla a la escuela de artes

-suba al auto señorita

-si

-Liz-grito alguien a mis espaldas

-Carlos-él me abrazo

-suerte-dijo mientras él me daba un beso en las mejillas

-gracias- dije y entre al auto en unos minutos llego Mell

-llegas tarde- le dijo la señora- te dije a las 7:00am

-lisa todavía no llega

-la señorita Elizabeth llego como hace media hora

-¿Qué?

-suba al auto

Ella subió y me miro con odio o era mi imaginación

-debe saber que debe ser puntual para todo

-lo siento no volverá a pasar

El viaje fue un poco incómodo sentía la mirada de Mell encima mío

-llegamos

-al fin ya no quería seguir sentada

-jajá lose duele todo

-si

-bueno vamos sus madres deben esperarnos adentro

Caminos por unos grandes pasillos era muy hermoso y muy grande cuando entramos era hermoso

-bienvenidas a la escuela de Artes si pasan la prueba serán parte de esta prestigiosa escuela

Quien dijo que los sueños no se hacían realidad el mío estaba a punto de hacerse realidad


End file.
